Anecdotas de una chica invisible
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Relata la vida de Haruna Otonashi, una chica de secundaria que sueña que algun dia el chico popular de su escuela Fubuki Shirou la reconozca y sean algo mas que amigos. No solo se relata la vida de Haruna sino la de todos sus amigos. Acompañalos en esta historia


Minna-san PERDON! Por la tardanza pero los compensare con este fic

Les vine con un nuevo proyecto espero y a vosotros os guste

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/Go/ Chrono Stone/ Galaxy no me pertenecen son de Level-5 o mejor conocidos como los amantes del Endatsu, Endnatsu, Endonatsu, Endumi, Ichiaki y estoy comenzando a ver que también del Shindou x Okatsu (puaj) etc.

Advertencias:

AIFU estará conmigo, es mi mejor amiga para los que no sepan, su nombre es Aoi Ichino Fubuki Utsunomya, trátenla bien

Pensamientos: En _cursiva_

Susurros: **

Cambio de perspectiva: /

Sin mas

Enjoy!

/

Mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi tengo 14 años y voy en segundo grado de secundaria, soy inteligente, dedicada, estudiosa, callada, educada, invisible…

Invisible es la mejor palabra que me describe…

Pues para mis compañeros y para _el _soy asi, a acepción de mis 14 amigos y mi oni-chan

Mis amigos me quieren y yo a ellos, les dire sus nombre y como son; los ordenare como sea

-Kogure Yuuya.- Tiene 14 años. El es uno de mis amigos y acompañante, lo quiero como un hermano, el sabe mas de mi que yo misma, es muy travieso, es muy listo, berrinchudo, exigente…

-Tachimukai Yuuki.- Tiene 14 años. El es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano, mi primo, mi perro, mi todo, pero a veces cuando estoy cerca me siento un poco acalorada y sonrojada. El esta enamorado pero nunca me dice de quien

-Aki Kino.- Tiene 15 años. Es mi tercera mejor amiga. Ella esta enamorada de 2 chicos uno es _su_ amigo y otro es amigo de ella desde los 5 años

-Clara Kurukakke.- Tiene 14 años. Es mi mejor amiga, hermana… LA AMODORO, tanto que mi madre la deja quedarse dormir a mi casa cuando quiere y ala h9ora que quiera, hasta tiene una copia de las llaves de mi casa que mi madre le entrego personalmente, la conozco desde la primaria. Esta enamorada de Suzuno y… no recuerdo el nombre del otro

-Yuuka Gouenji.- Tiene 13 años. Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga. Esta enamorada de uno de los amigos de_ el_. Es un poco estricta y exigente, linda e inteligente. Por cosas de su pasado su nombre verdadero es Amy Ishida y nombre de su verdadero hermano es Fidio Aldenas ¿Cómo la ven?

-Fudou Akio.- Tiene 15 años. Siento una atracción hacia el, es rudo pero conmigo es amable y tierno, su novia es amiga de _el_

-Rushe.-Tiene 13 años. Ella es mi cuarta mejor amiga, es gentil, amable, un poco distraída, bonita, es la segunda mejor amiga de Amy, pero también es mi amiga

-Reika Midou.- Tiene 14 años. Es muy enamoradiza, tonta enamoradiza, es mi quinta mejor amiga es mi complice, la aprecio mucho, es inteligente, su novio es amigo de_ él_. Lo ama con todo su corazón, es callada

-Hiroto Kiyama.- Tiene 15 años. Es muy inteligente y guapo, rico, bondadoso, nunca presume de su riqueza, su novia es una de mis amigas, su mejor amigo es amigo de_ el_

-Nagumo Haruya.- Tiene 15 años. Es muy testarudo, es muy rebelde, es inteligente, es muy impulsivo, negativo, Tsundere…, Su novia es la mejor amiga de _el_. Pero no esta en el país. Conmigo y con su novia es muy lindo y enamoradizo

-Fidio Aldena.- Tiene 15 años. Es muy guapo, inteligente, amable, timido, callado, Yandere, impulsivo, sobreprotector (con su hermana), no deja que los pretendientes de ella (El amigo de Fidio llamado Luca y el amigo de _el_). Por cosas del pasado su nombre es Fidio Ishida, AMA a Rushe.

-Queen Yagami.- Tiene 15 años. Es Tsundere mas que nada, es amable cuando quiere, hermosa, novia de Hiroto, es modelo, todos los chicos andan detrás de ella, es rebelde, buena chef. Tiene la ilusión de tener 3 hijos ¿raro?

-Tobitaka Seiya.- Tiene 16 años. Es mi amigo, el mas confiable, el y Amy se llevan muy bien, uno de los pretendientes de Amy es su mejor amigo, es callado, Tsundere (otro), el, Queen y su amigo, sueñan con ir a Paris a estudiar gastronomía

Sakuma Jirou.- Tiene 15 años. Es un baka, es confiable, me hace reir, me entiende, me aconseja, me llora, me compra, es crédulo, me acompaña en las difíciles y en las fáciles

-Mark Kluger.- Tiene 15 años. Es guapo, sensato, confiable, desmadroso, incrédulo, Tsundere…

-Kidou Yuuto.- Tiene 15 años. Ama a Touko, es su novia para ser exactos, es calculador, es atractivo, MUY sobreprotector, impulsivo, Tsundere, amoroso, sensato, rico

Pocos ¿no?

/

Mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki tengo 15 años y voy en tercer grado de secundaria, soy inteligente, dedicado, rebelde, suelo sufrir vomito verbal, educado, guapo, visible…

Visible es la mejor palabra que me describe…

Cualquiera lo puede notar, me llevo con todos los alumnos de la escuela, profesores… todos

Ya me canse de tener que agradarles a todos, es un poco aburrido…

Pero de todos, ellos son mis verdaderos amigos, me quieren y yo a ellos, les dire sus nombre y como son; los ordenare como sea

-Endou Mamorou.- Tiene 15 años. El es mi mejor amigo. Es un cabeza de balón, a veces solo piensa en futbol…pero a veces me sorprende ya que se pone muy calculador y pensativo, es raro… es Yandere…Natsumi-chan y otro chica llamada Aki andan detrás de el

-Shinobu Takanashi.- Tiene 15 años. Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga es callada, calculadora Tsundere… ya que se ve fría pero es muy linda y tierna, es muy buena jugando futbol…su novio es amigo de Haruna

-Gouenji Shuuya.- Tiene 15 años. El es mi segundo mejor amigo es impulsivo, rebelde, amargado, engreído, inteligente, negativo, buen futbolista

-Tsunami Jousuke. Tiene 16 años. Es mi cuarto mejor amigo, es muy pacifista, desmadroso, distraído, muy buen amigo, buen futbolista…

-Toramaru Utsunomya.- Tiene 14 años. El es mi tercer mejor amigo, es muy distraído, buen chef, confidente, amigo, timido, le gusta la amiga de Haruna llamada bueno es que ya no entendi el asunto del nombre pero me gusta llamarla Amy, aunque Fidio lo amenace, si lo tiran el se levanta, es muy positivo, buen futbolista, Nonomi anda detrás de el …

-Midorikawa Ryuuji.- Tiene 15 años. Es mi quinto mejor amigo, es muy baka, es distraído, pacifista, anda detrás de Queen, LE ENCANTA el helado, también quiere con una chica llamada Fumiko Kii

-Natsumi Raimon.- Tiene 15 años. Ella es…hermosa, distraída, jefa de grupo, chismosa, es un angel caído del cielo…es mi inspiración…aunque para ella solo le importe por mi popularidad, tiene una riña con la novia de Toramaru porque siempre se andan peleando …

-Touko Zaizen.- Tiene 15 años. Ella es mi segunda mejor amiga, es muy poco femenina, le gusta Kidou, le gusta Tsunami, es muy rebelde, impulsiva, es hija del primer ministro…

-Terumi Afuro.- Tiene 15 años. Se cree un dios, es arrogante, presumido, inteligente, odioso, estúpido, amargado, pero buen aconsejador

-Suzuno Fuusuke.- Tiene 15 años. El es mi quinto mejor amigo. Esta LOCO por Clara Kurukakke, es frio, presumido, tiene la costumbre que cuando no le salen bien las cosas jalarse un mechón de cabello, es inteligente, arrogante, buen amigo a pesar de todo, buen futbolista, rebelde e impulsivo.

- Dylan Kreith.- Tiene 15 años. Es muy parecido a Kidou-kun, es calculador, desmadroso, pacifista, rebelde, tonto, siempre recibne burlas ya que dicen que quiere con Mark…yo la verdad ese será su problema si le gusta a on no pero ese es su problema y no el de los demás, yo siempre lo apoyo, es distante

-Maki Sumeragi.- Tiene 15 años. Es mi mejor amiga, es bonita, presumida, distraída, Tsundere, es muy tierna conmigo, es muy busca problemas, ama la música, LE ENCANTA tocar el violin, es reservada.

Luca.- Tiene 14 años. El es mi sexto mejor. Es muy arrogante, presumido, enamoradizo, idiota, Tsundere, le gusta tocar el piano, le ENCANTA el futbol y la hermana de Fidio (LUCA: OYE!)

Kazemaru Ichirouta.- Tiene 15 años. A pesar de su aspecto femenino…es muy romantico, estricto, confiable, callado e impulsivo

/

HAKK: espero y les hay gustado la introducción

AIFU: Les gusto como va la historia

HAKK: review

AIFU: quieren que la historia se desarrolle?

HAKK: review

AIFU: Me amaran?

HAKK: review

AIFU: Quieren que también canten

HAKK: review

AIFU: bueno sin mas

Ambas: MATTA NE!

Atte.

HAKK o MAKK

Haruna Aldenas Kariya Kinako

Miku Anemiya Kirino Kagamine

AIFU

Aoi Ichino Fubuki Utsunomya

PD: ayúdenme con la campaña "un review mas para el fic, una esperanza mas para el autor"


End file.
